Express the decimal as a percent. $1.214$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.214 = \dfrac{121.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.214} = 121.4\%$ $121.4$ per hundred = $121.4$ per cent = $121.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.